haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (live-action movie)
The live-action movie adaptation of ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai ''("I Don't Have Many Friends") - shortened as Haganai - ''is a Japanese movie directed by Takuro Oikawa based on the novels by Yomi Hirasaka and its illustrator, Buriki. It was released on February 1, 2014 in Japanese theaters. As a stand-alone film, it does not follow the similar storyline found in Hirasaka's work, or in other related media. Plot Kodaka Hasegawa, a half-British and half-Japanese second-year high school student, is a loner often misguided by many as a delinquent because of his dirty-blonde hair and tendencies of being involved into trouble. One day, while returning to his classroom to retrieve his cellphone, Kodaka stumbles on Yozora talking with her 'air friend'. Eventually, the two converses about their loneliness of not having gained any friends and ways of making any. After Kodaka suggests of joining clubs, Yozora hurriedly leaves the classroom. The next day, Yozora drags Kodaka into an empty room and introduces him to the Neighbor's Club - a club with the goal of learning the ways friend-making - with the two of them being its first and founding members. After releasing cryptic posters in the hopes of gaining members, Sena Kashiwazaki - their school's idol despised by its female students - approaches the club with direct opposition from Yozora. Nonetheless, Sena becomes the club's first recruited member after she exclaims of wanting friends for herself but is still at odds with Yozora due to the former's vain and arrogant persona. Eventually, the Neighbor's Club gains more members with unfortunate backgrounds; Yukimura Kusonoki is a cross-dressing female student who joins the club to serve and learn from her 'manly' senior, Kodaka. Rika Shiguma is a genius with a perverted mind who then joins the club to get 'in touch' with her rescuer, Kodaka, after the latter saved her from a laboratory accident. Kobato Hasegawa, Kodaka's timid little sister with a delusion of being an ancient vampire. And Maria Takayama, a 10-year old nun who acts as the club's supervisor. While the Neighbor's Club proceeds with their activities of friend-making - particularly karaoke - student council president Saionji and his lackeys hopes to disband and dismiss the Neighbor's Club altogether. In one of the club's activities, Rika invented a virtual reality gaming console with headsets and has Kodaka, Yozora, Sena and Yukimura test out her game, dubbed 'Romancing Saga'. In their gameplay, the players found out that the people in their virtual world tend to approach them and act friendly to the players, much to their surprise and delight. However, after some bugs and glitches plaguing the game, Rika cut their gameplay short. The following day, the Neighbor's Club found their clubroom snatched away from them and its belongings outside. After realizing Sena's absence and Rika's console missing, the group visits Sena bungalow and found the latter immersed yet paralyzed in Rika's game. Yozora and co. then enters the Sena's virtual world to rescue Sena but to no avail and will proceed on doing so again the other day. The next day, the group discover their clubroom open again, with all of its appliances and belongings back in place and Sena returning. Knowing something's off, Yozora and Kodaka attend a student's gathering to see Sena being elected as the new student council president, accompanied by Saionji. Afterwards, the other members lose their respective homes and are forced to reside in their clubroom. Rika states that the game's virtual world orchestrated by Sena has infused with reality and whoever falls asleep will be trapped in the virtual world forever. The group then invades their academy and discover Sena being ousted from her position as president and Yozora being manipulated by Saionji. Whilst Rika makes her way the academy's rooftop to shut-off the console and destroy the virtual world, Kodaka rushes off to a sleeping Yozora as Saionji hinders him from going any further. As the two exchange fists, Kodaka comes into a realization that Yozora was his treasured childhood friend 'Sora' in the past, who taught him the importance of friendship. However, the young Yozora was devastated after Kodaka's sudden transfer, leading to her being cold and disdainful towards other. After defeating Saionji, Kodaka calls out to Yozora by her former nickname - 'Sora' - and the two proceed to escape from the crumbling world after Rika successfully destroys the device. The group found themselves back in their clubroom and found themselves back in the day they were testing Rika's virtual gaming console for the first time. Rika explains that they were playing for some time until she had to force-reset the console due to some bugs, much to the group's relief. Later on, as the Neighbor's Club hold a picnic outside, Saionji comes to interfere to badmouth the group. As Kodaka's tries to hold off from attacking Saionji, Yozora proceeds to knock out the cold-hearted president. Staff *'Directed by Takuro Oikawa *'Writen by '''Yomi Hirasaka (novels), Takuro Oikawa *'Theme song performance '''by Kerakera Cast Confirmed casts: *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dji_Seto '''Koji Seto] as Kodaka Hasegawa *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kie_Kitano Kie Katano] as Yozora Mikazuki *[https://http://asianwiki.com/Mio_Otani Mio Otani] as Sena Kashiwazaki *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Takatsuki Sara Takatsuki] as Yukimura Kusunoki *[https://http://asianwiki.com/Mao_Kanjo Mao Kanjo] as Rika Shiguma *[https://http://asianwiki.com/Sayu_Kubota Sayu Kobuta] as Kobato Hasegawa *[https://http://www.imdb.com/name/nm5344756/ Momoka Yamada] as Maria Takayama *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_Kurihara 'Louis Kurihara '] as Saionji Additional casts: *Dai Watanabe *Yoshizumi Ishihara Gallery Images Haganai movie teaser.jpg|Teaser poster Rinjinbu movie.jpg|The Neighbor's Club in live-action Koji kodaka.png|Koji Seto as the dirty-blonde Kodaka Kie yozora.jpg|Kie Katano as the sharp-tongued Yozora Mio sena.jpg|Mio Otani as the beautiful yet arrogant Sena Mao rika.png|Mao Kanjo as the perverted genius Rika Sara yukimura.png|Sara Takatsuki as the maid Yukimura Sayu kobato.jpg|Sayu Kubota as the delusional little sister Kobato Momoka maria.jpg|Momoka Yamada as the naive and gluttonous nun Maria Kurihara.jpg|Louis Kurihara as the cold-hearted president Saionji (original character) Videos Trivia * According to an interview, Takurō Oikawa - the director of the live-action Haganai film - stated that he, alongside the cast members of the film has not watched the anime of the series to ensure originality and to appeal non-fans of the Haganai series. Haganai Film Director: Never Saw Anime, Did Not Show it to Cast Members. Anime News Network. January 27, 2014. Retrieved January 31, 2014 References Category:Movies